Voldemort ou les joies de la paternité
by Die-fetten-Schlampen
Summary: Super Nanny débarque chez Voldemort, qui a bien du mal avec un Harry Potter de cinq ans et demi dont il a décidé de faire son Héritier. Le bout-de-chou n'aime pas recevoir des ordres, fussent-ils donnés par le plus grand mage noir de la planète...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une bêtise peut en remplacer une autre

Chapitre 1 : Une bêtise peut en remplacer une autre.

Merde.

Ce fut sa seul pensé pendant cinq bonne minute.

Un vase ming.

Fut ça deuxième pensé, savez-vous combien coûte cet insignifiant objet ?

Pas qu'il se soucie de la beauté de l'objet ! Oh non, C'était une horreur !

Mais voilà le problème, c'était une horreur oh combien coûteuse, Et que tout le sang pur avait chez eux par dizaine ! Excepté la famille de belettes a poil angora roux, Il devrait au moins économisait pendant cinq siècle pour se payait la moitié ! Surtout que cette chose ferait « Oh ! Combien élégante chez un grand mage noir » avait précisait la femme Malfoy.

Fessant confiance a son goût de sang pur, il la laissa partir en chine elle-même avec le précieux contenue d'une bourse qui valait au moins trois fois le compte des plus grandes familles ! Pensant cette histoire régler, il se la coulas douce en buvant un jus de pruneaux devant la série moldus '' Dallas ''. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il voulait régler les modus eux-mêmes qu'il ne savait pas reconnaître le caviar de leur civilisation ! Mauvaise foi ? Non pas du tout ! Juste réaliste !

Bref étant Mage Noir il devait avoir la crème de la crème !

Les goûts d'un Mage Noir se résumaient simplement a son nom ! NOIR !

Ou dans les teintes froides ! C'est pour sa que quand elle lui ramena le vase, il faillit la tuer avec un couteau de boucher Lentement très lentement !

Ne me regarder pas comme sa ! Cette horreur était jaune, rose, bleu et blanc ! Avec des pois et des fleurs ! Il esquissa un sourire en direction de la bouille d'Ange qui avait causé la défaite de l'horreur suprême !

Mais…. Son sourire se figea lorsqu'il vit une source d'eau au pied du garnement, C'était d'une teinte brune et sentait agréablement bon.

Son sang se glaça, non… Il n'aurait pas osé ! ?

Si ! Lui hurla mini Tommy dans sa tête

Non ! Ces yeux prirent une abominable teinte rouge.

Oui, il savait reconnaître la fine crème des modus il allait d'ailleurs le prouvait en faisant appelle à une experte …

Ce petit mome allait regrettait d'avoir sacrifier son Chanel n°5…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une arrivée fracassante

Elisa Debater était une jeune femme blasée, par son travail qui consister à lire des lettres pour trouver le «Cas».

Elle n'en avait rien n'à foutre ! Tous des gosses arrogants que les parents avaient beaucoup trop gâtée.

Elle était orpheline, elle connaissait les moqueries cruelles et ce manque douloureux dans la poitrine, quand au retour de l'école, les parents prenaient leurs enfants dans leur bras.

Puis on l'avait adoptée prit sous une aile.

C'était une sorcière douce et pétillante avec du chien, du mordant et une beauté magnifique. Elle avait eut seize ans ce jour la.

Elle se rappelait deux yeux couleur pomme, d'une chevelure blonde miel, d'une peau bronzer se mélangeant aux doux nacre de ses cheveux. Un adorable petit nez mutin qui se retroussait quand seulement elle la faisait rire. Seulement elle, uniquement elle.

Des lèvres d'un tendre rose qui rappelaient l'enfance insouciante et innocente.

Oui elle était tombée amoureuse de celle qui l'avait recueillie.

Elles avaient eut des relations intimes.

Mais…

Elle avait était lâche, elle avait sali sa beauté.

Le jour de sa majorité elle mourut de la mains de son Père.

Elle, qui était une sorcière beaucoup plus puissante que la moyenne.

Elle avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps.

Elle aurait tant voulut…

Rien, elle ne pouvait et n'était rien.

Elle essayait d'aider les enfants.

Ha ! Mais y arrivait-elle vraiment ?

Alors elle cherche parmi cette lettre celle qui l'intriguerait…

Et elle trouva, mais elle ne savait pas que ça changerait toute sa vie..

OOoOoOoOoOooOooOo

Haw.

Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de tirée ses joues dans tous les sens ?

Père lui avait ordonné de jouer le rôle jusqu'à qu'il ait le pouvoir absolu.

Par son Ourson en peluche ! Il n'allait quand même pas suivre cette folle qui poussait des caquètements comme une poule ?

Se faire passer pour une fille ! Qui imaginerait que sous cette robe se cacherait Harry Potter et l'héritier du trône noir ? Sûrement pas le glucosé du bubuse, enfin d'après son Père ! Il avait une carrure assez chétive due au mauvais sort.

Des longs cheveux lui arrivant au genou, son Père et lui avait tous essayer !

Allant jusqu'au sort, passant par le ciseau, son Père avait même parlé d'une invention moldus ayant pour nom tronçonneuse. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que c'était, ce nom barbare lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Haw.

Elle ne croyait quand même pas qu'il allait portait cette robe !

Mon dieu les moldus n'avait aucuns goût !

Son Père ce traître l'avait prit à part après le massacre du vase et du parfum de femme qu'il portait ! OH, il s'était attendu à tout les fessé, les doloris, les privations de dessert, même l'interdiction de regarder Mickey a la télé ! Mais sûrement pas à ça !

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la femme aux cheveux blancs qui l'accompagnait.

Tsss. Draco Minus Salopius Malfoy l'accompagnait.

Quand deux titans de la farce se confronte il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il s'allie tout de suite. Ce n'était qu'un tricheur ! Après avoir batailler moult fois dans la même journée croyant avoir gagné, il s'était laissé aller grande erreur ! Ce rustre en avait profité pour lui volé son premier baiser !

En plus il avait rougi ! Alors pour effacer le sourire de cette arrogant de blondinet il avait mit en exercice un principe de son Père «Les actes parlent plus que les mots.»

Alors il lui avait collé son pied dans le ventre et dans le tibia !

Na !

Il s'était enfuit après un très mélodieux ''nanananéreuh'' un clin d'œil plus un éclat de rire qui avait fait rougir le blond.

Mais ça Harry était trop loin pour l'avoir vu.

Après tout il était toujours un enfant non ?

OOoOooOoOOoOOOoOOOoooOoooo

Severus Snape détestait les surprises et il n'exagérait pas.

La premier qu'il a eut était qu'il préférait les hommes.

La deuxième était qu'il fantasmait presque toutes les nuits sur ce clébard de Black et Lupin.

La troisième fut la découverte du couple Evans/Potter.

Et elle allèrent de mal en pie aux furent et a mesure des années.

Mais la, le monde déraillait c'était officiel sinon comment résumée l'arrivée de Potter/Jedusort déguisait en fille avec une robe et des ballerines blanches avec des Oursons ?

Bref il fallait vraiment qu'il fume une cigarette !

Question de vie ou de mort. Du moins pour sa santé mentale.

Résumons la situation il exerce pour le mollusque aux citrons comme professeur de potion, de plus il doit ce faire passer pour un espion du côté blanc alors qu'il est pour le côté noir rajoutons à tout ça le faite qu'il doit apprendre l'art noble et subtile des potions a Potter/Jedusort. Bref tout ça pour dire qu'il était pas dans la merde.

Eh, oh ! Il était sarcastique !

Alors qu'il écrasait sa cigarette après avoir tirée une dernière latte, un bruit l'interpella.

Une moldus rousse avec un sourire colgate herbal fraîcheur collée sur son visage coloré de peinture, derrière-elle un autre moldus la suivait en courant avec une boite noir dessus son épaule.

Il vit par-dessus leur tête une jeune femme les suivre avec indifférence en lisant une lettre tout en marchant aux coté d'une femme d'age mur qui aurait put être le mentor de Minerva Macgonagal avec son tailleur et son air austère.

Il vit la rousse s'arrêtait devant lui prendre un objet en mousse et parlait dedans comme si plusieurs personne l'entendait.

« … comme vous voyez l'enfant n'a pas dut être informer de notre arrivée puisqu'il vient d'apparemment de verser un pot d'huile sur la tête de ce pauvre homme malade d'age mûr qui apparemment a l'air a bout de force, donc nous allons nous dépêcher … »

BOING !

La jeune femme se tourna d'un air choquer vers l'homme qui assommée le pauvre caméraman avec une pierre qui avait l'air de pesée une tonne.

Oui Severus Snape abhorrent les surprise surtout les mauvaise surprise…

Yatta ! Enfin finie le chapitre 2 !

:P merci aux 3 premières personnes qui m'on offre mes premières review !

 Bise à Octo qui risque de devenir ma Beta !

Oo ceci risque de contenir du slash alors homophobe OUSTE !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Ou l'auteur ne trouve pas de titre

De longs cheveux noirs d'encre.

Très long.

Une peau plutôt dorée.

De grands yeux vert émeraude. Trop grand.

Des lèvres charnue et rouge.

Un corps plutôt petit et fin même pour un enfant de cinq ans.

Oh, c'est sur Harry Potter deviendrait une très belle jeune fille !

Merde, Sacrebleu! , Saperlipopette, Fait chier…

Arrêtons les jurons et les noms d'oiseaux que l'auteur a appris à l'enfant !

Son Père lui avait demandais de se préparé comme la gentille jeune fille qu'IL est.

Seul quelque grande famille sait qu'il est réellement un garçon.

Zambini, Nott, Parkinson, Malfoy et encore quelqu'une…

Malfoy qu'il brûle en enfer se maudit blondinet !

Il faut dire qu'il était très collant et protecteur depuis que Zambini avait déclaré qu'il serait sa futur petite amie ou petit copain !

Malfoy Junior avait d'ailleurs piqué une crise monumentale pendant que le mini Bulldog essayait de le réconfortait à coup de «Drakyyy-chouu.

Hum. Pas très réussie.

Bref son Père devrait le présenter aux mangemort comme Héritier controversé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris son père avait parlé de la marque de naissance qu'il avait sur la hanche en plus de la cicatrise en forme d'éclair.

Il souffla son père avait décidait de lui faire prendre des cours pour être une bonne mère voir renne ou épouse.

Non, il n'avait pas compris et son père lui cachait des choses !

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans les couloirs du Manoir…

« Heym ! Roger, Tu film a 3 ! Ok ? 1..2..3 ! »

Vu de l'écran de télé !

Une très jolie Bimbo rousse vous sourit d'un air malice, avant débuter d'une voix de crécelle

« Bonjour, bienvenue sur la chaîne préférée des français ! Comme vous pouvez le voir cette mission est très spéciale ! Super Nany a été appelée pour une mission qui comporte un garnement qui n'a aucune limite et qui vit dans un manoir prés de l'écosse ! »

Roger, nous fait un gros plan sur Manoir peint de noir et de bordeaux crée dans une architecture Gothique, accentué par les nuages noirs et le jardin qui fait prés de trois hectares et n'est composer que de mauvaises herbes ! L'effet maléfique de cette maison et accentué par les gros plan que nous fait Roger sur une statue de la Vierge Marie se faisant violer par des sortes de pieuvre géante !

« Hum. , Un Manoir très charmant, avec une allure céleste digne des plus grands architectes ! N'est-ce pas ? » Apparemment la présentatrice ne sait plus ou ce mettre !

Fin du point de vue l'écran télé !

* * *

Severus, lui était choquer, il avait essaye d'assommer le deuxième moldue portant une sorte boite noir ! Cependant il ne c'était pas évanouie ! Il c'était retourner très lentement et lui avait dit qu'il aimait les brunes aux mauvais caractères et que parfois elle était des Marie-salopes-couche-toi-la ! Est qu'il s'occuperait d'elle après !

Alors Sevy avait soulevé le bas de sa robe noir et avait courut, autant que pouvaient ces charmantes jambes blanches épilé avec soin ! Montrant à tous les mondes ces bas rouges et or les préférés du Maître !

Par contre le deuxième cameraman Robert, regarder le petit cul de Severus qui se trémoussait lorsqu'il courait..

Il n'avait qu'un mot a dire ! Bonne Appétits !


End file.
